


A guide to classpecting, abilities, personalities and more

by consummatusParfait



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consummatusParfait/pseuds/consummatusParfait





	A guide to classpecting, abilities, personalities and more

HEY HEY HEY, wazzup, its me, ya boi consummatusParfait[CP] here to give you information on the classpects, and basically help you find yourself in this mess of 144 combinations. this will be mostly my interpretation, but ill keep it as canon as possible while still being creative, and each classpect will be getting its own chapter. 

now, if youre wondering what order i will go in, ill be using an active/passive scale for the classes, going from most active, to most passive, and ill be starting with space and going clockwise

i definitely will be posting as much as i possibly can,  
so keep your eyes peeled ;)

I like colors :)


End file.
